The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a program.
In recent years, for example, there is known a technique (AR: Augmented Reality) of overlaying information related to a position of the landscape, which is imaged by a camera of a portable device such as a smartphone, on its display screen. For example, following Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H10-51711 discloses a technique of: displaying a table as an image in the real world and a third-party apparatus on a screen of a portable display; displaying a three-dimensional imaginary object created by computer graphics or the like on the table; and simply switching to an operation in the virtual world only by looking at the screen of the portable display even when performing an operation in the real world.